How to make wishes out of airplanes
by Animonger97
Summary: Will Jaden turn his life around after a brush with death, will he give up his gun, will he ever face his friends again and confess his love to rst story complete AU OOC JudaixAuska
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own yugioh gx or any other corperations/people mentioned in this series**

**Clamer: I made up the storyline but inuyasha112 helped me correct it**

**How to make wishes out of airplanes chapter 1 (The begining of the end)**

**Narritive POV**

This is the story of a young boy named Jaden who gets caught up in a war.

After his three years at Duel Academy and his duel with the famous Yugi Moto went and joined a boot camp for the Self Defence Force of Japan.

Meanwhile World War III is about to errupt, the Russians had taken over China and its surrounding area. NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) has granted amnesty to Japan for this war and this war only to attack (A/N: If you didnt know after World War II Japan could not engage in any hostile fighting against another country they can only defend) Jaden Yuki's parent's were the first fatallities, they died on the same day as his graduation (ironic)together on a plane while on there way to a UN meeting but when there plane blew up , Russia clamed full responsibilliy for the attack. Jaden vowed revenge so that he would kill the people who killed his parents.

He was in for a hell of a time.

**Jaden's first mission**

Jaden was in charge of Alpha squad .

"Sarge were down two men!" said Chumlee. "Crap! Alpha squad move to that building and set up on the west side we are flanking the enemy."

"Yessir" they all said.

_"Why did they pick me for this mission I want to avenge my parents but not like this! " _Jaden told himself.

"**Move Out!"**

The six men ran arcoss the street as fast as they could while trying to dodge bullets with all their might .But all of a sudden Jaden heard a gun shot that hit one of his men.

_"_Ahh!.....Medic!....dammit! some one get a medic!".Jaden just stood there for a few seconds just watching one of his men crying out in pain and agony.

"Medic patch him up now! " said Jaden.

The loud sound of hot lead and metal pirced through the air killing anything it touched."Get out of my way!" Jaden yelled as he shot a Russian in the face and he crumpled next him.

At this time alpha was half way to the flanking zone.

"GRENADE!" one of his men shouted.

Chumlee realizing what was about to happen jumped on the doing this the men of Alpha squad would live for another grenade detonated.

"Chum!" yelled Jaden but he knew he was too late so he kept on running.

Alpha with the cost of Chumlee made it to the flanking zone.

"Sarge whats wrong with your eyes?" asked a corpal seeing Jaden eyes were a amber color.

"Nothing, get to the west side of the building with the rest I'll gaurd the door." Jaden ordered.

_That one order haunted him for the rest of his life._

"TANK!"

Hot air along with dirt corved his body as it was shoved backwards and into the whole world exploded before his eyes before he could hear his own heartbeat.

_-Thump _

Realizing he was still alive but in pain he got back up and shouted through his radio "Alpha report"

No Answer

A gut-renching feelling came to his called one by one the other squadmembers hopeing at least one of them was still alive.

No Answer

_"No...this cant be...this cant be happening.."_

He radioed to the General "This is Sargent Jaden Yuki,....all squadmembers of Alpha squad are.... " he choked up.

_"What is it Sargent" the General said. "Please respond Sargent."_

"All squadmenbers except one are KIA . However the one that is still alive needs immediate EVAC." said Jaden .

He looked at himself and he was riddeled with shrapnel.

_-Thump_

The last thing he saw was a helicopter descending down with medics coming out and he remembered a song .

_"Could we pretend that airplnes in the night sky are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now...."_

_" I wish I could see my friends one last time before I die" _Thought Jaden.

_Hope you guys liked it plz review_

_(by the way I dont own Airplanes)_

_oh I know the war scene is cheesy theres only going to be 1 more of that_

_Rember to review _


	2. Who is THAT?

**How to make wishes out of airplanes**

**Chapter 2**

**A chance at romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the other copyrighted things in my ff.**

**A/N:** kay, so the story is a full-blown AU and the characters are OOC (dur..) plus duel academy never happened and Jaden and Alexis never met. Jadens friends include Syrus, Bastion, Hasslebery, Zane, Chazz, used to be Chum and Blair (their just friends) who all joined up with Jaden. Alexis has many friends and used to date Zane, her best friends are Mindy and jasmine (once again dur..).

**Jaden POV **

_"Jay ,Wake up!"_

"What, who's there?" I thought.

_"Wake up !" _

"Who the heck is calling me?" I thought.

_"Get up Jaden!"_

Then something very VERY cold splashed against me

I jolted right up and looked around.I was in a field hospital in a bed with six familiar faces around me wearing goofy my bed was wet..._Perfect..._

I saw Blair hide a bucket behind her back.

"Why did you pour ice water all over me!" I shouted , it doesn't really feel good having a gallon of ice cold water splashed on you when your asleep.

"Cuz you were asleep Duh!" Blair said with a devilishly smile.

shes obviously having fun with this.

I noticed a little movement in the toward the back of my was a nurse in a white outfit.

"You guy got to leave now!"

Blair and everyone turned around in shock and yelled "What why!"

"Well first, its not visiting hours yet and you dumped water all over this poor patient," said the nurse.

"no its fine I don't mind them" I said.

"Fine , but I don't want any trouble from these people , you hear me", she pointed to the gang then she gasped.

"Wait a minute are you Zane Trusdale?" she pointed at Zane in disbelief.

"Yea, why do you recognize me?" Zane questioned with his eyebrow raised.

But there was no answer the nurse just grabbed him and yanked him off to who knows were. Zane did not protest but kept it cool and went along.

"So that was awkward but we came here to talk cause we haven't seen you since boot camp" said Syrus.

We exchanged stories till another nurse kicked them out.

I was just about to go to sleep when I heard footsteps I looked to the door and...

Another nurse came in but this nurse was ..._pretty_...

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm your new nurse Alexis Rhodes," said the angel..I mean nurse.

My reply was as sophisticated as I could put it "Hello nice to meet you "

"Its time for you to go to bed now" said Ms. Rhodes.

"Ok, night miss Rhodes," I said.

"Call me Alexis and I'll call you..." She looked at the clipboard."...Jaden"

"K night" I yawned but before I closed my eyes I made a wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any other copywrited things in my story**

**(A/N: Jaden has lost temporary use of his legs due to the explosion and will be in a wheelchair for about 5 months)**

**Chapter 3: (Fact: I have a crush)**

**Jaden POV**

When I woke up at 10:34 p.m. nobody was in the room _'hmmmmmm...what to do, what to do, no angelic nurse here huh' _I looked around the room for something to do and on the nightstand there was a blue laptop. _'I'm sure she won't how do I get it off the nightstand?" _I moved over to the very end of the bed and tried many different ways to retrive it and none woked untill finaly I rolled off the bed.

"OW!" I yelled. Now I was in reach of the laptop so I took it. _"Now to get back up to the bed" _I thought. And after many failed attemps to get back up I just gave up and looked at the clock it was 11:04 p.m.

"Wow I cant belive it took me thirty minuets to get a laptop wow so now I know I'm a criple" I muttered to myself as I looked on youtube for funny videos. Nope nothing just yugioh the abridged series but I know that by heart. _"__**hmmmm how bout you take a look in her patient files**__" _said my bad side _"But that is her personal folders" _said my good side (**A/N: Imagaine the Supreme King as the bad side and Jaden as the good side lol) **

_**"How is it personal if it has something to do with the patients"**_

_"I shouldn't even be on here"_

And then he said something that changed my mind _**"So".**_

And so I started scrolling through the files when I came upon a "Zane Trusedale" So I looked in it and instead of medical reports it as pictures of Zane and nurse Alexis holding hands and laughing .

_"So there dating"___I thought as my heart sank 20000 leagues under the sea.

But as I read the captions one of them said "Zane and I went our seperate ways because we loved each other but as brother and sister". When I heard that the USS Jaden was up to the surface of the water _"I still have a chance"_ I though._"Wait no I dont"_ corrected Jaden.

I was about to put the laptop back when "I see you like my laptop Jaden" said an all to familiar voice that sounded like one thousand angels singing...wait what, so to cover up for my schemes I sweat dropped and turned totally red.

"Um-I-the-laptop-bored-youtube-u-" but she cut me off .

"If you wanted to use it you could of asked".

"But you were not in the room" I protested.

"Because I was in the bathroom" she countered.

"Yeah it took you over 30 minuets to go to the bathroom?" when I said that she turned a fine shade of red as well.

"Well if you really must know I was talking to someone".

"Was it Zane?" I blurted out.

"Yes how did you know?" she looked like she was coming on to me.

"Umm Zane never came back when that nurse took him somewhere so what am I going to do today". quickly changing the subject _'Smooth' _I thought.

"You are going to stay in bed all day and rest" said Alexis.

"**WHAT, YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!"** I yelled.

"Nope doctors orders" she said smugly.

"Could I at least have visitors" I asked pleedingly.

She thought about it "Fine, only two".

"Thanks um could I borrow your phone?" I asked.

"Sure" as she handed me a blue phone.

"Whats with you and blue" I questioned.

"Whats with you and red" as she pointed to my red suitcase.

"Good one" as I dialed syrus' number.

_"Hello"._

"Hey Syrus could you get Dino Dude and come over to the hospital I'm really bored".

_"Sure"._

It took them about 10 minuets to get to the hospital even though they were staying at the hotel across the street thanks to hassleberry by then I came to do the unthinkable he started reading a book when the two got to my room they gasped. "Woah Jay is reading" said Syrus. Jaden put down the book and said

"Alexis could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure" and she walk out of the room.

As soon as the group was sure she was gone I said "What are the facts we know so far about my predicament?".

"Um I dont know sarge?" said Hasslebery.

"I'll show you" as he pointed to the book but it wasnt a book it was a journal.

"Nice diary Jay" snikered Syrus.

He skowled but contenued .

"Fact 1 : I am crippled but I plan to have some fun at the hospital will you help?."

"Yes" they both answered.

"OK, so all your going to do is hide me and my wheelchair under that food cat and push it outside and presto I'm free get it?".

"Yes, sir" they saluted.

"Fact 2 : Zane used to date my nurse Alexis".

"What!" they yelled.

"Shhhhh... not so loud" and he explained to them what he saw on the laptop.

"And Fact 3 ; I have a crush on her."

"Wow Jay" said Syrus.

"Just forget the last on ok just help me get out of here." said a red faced Jaden.

"Sure" and Syrus and Haslebery (is that how you spell it?) helped get me out of the hospital .They went out the hospital room and into the elevator which was playing cool Jazz _'Stupid music'._

and we were at the door when Alexis came running down the hall shouting "Stop Jaden!" _'Shoot how did she know I was gone.' _Jaden thought "Hey Syrus you help me get into my wheelchair and Haslebery keep Alexis away!" I ordered.

"Yessir" they replied.

While Dino Dude was holding off Alexis, Syrus was helping me get in my wheelchair. Hasslebery suceding in holding off Alexis for about 10 seconds when she dispached the man with a spining kick but it was just enough for me to get out the door and luckily for me the building was on a slope and I was gone yelling "WOHOOO!" all the way.

(Naritive POV)

Alexis looked as her patient wheeled away _"Crap I am so fired."_ but he's not getting away. "Where would Jaden go?" she asked Syrus.

"Probably to a park, beach, or a big tree and just nap." replied the bluenette.

She already knew he was at the beach right by the hospital where she and Zane used to go on dates so she walked over to beach and found Jaden out of his wheelchair and lying on the beach up against a palm tree listining to his ipod so she walked up to him.

"Was it worth it?" Alexis.

"Yea" Jaden repiled

"Well time to go back" she said.

"No, I just want to sit here and relax I dont even need to go to the hospital I already have my cast and my ribs are almost healed" He protested.

"But the shrapnel cut up some of your lung so we need to keep an eye on you." she calmly replied.

"Fine I'll go" and she helped him into his weelchair and wheeled him back to the hospital she was about to open the door to his room when he said.

"Alexis I looked at your laptop and saw you and Zane are you dating"

She turned red but said "The reason I was talking to Zane earlier was he wanted to talk to me, so he started talking and said long distiance relationships dont work because he is going overseas for the remainder of the war and he said , Alexis I know that we are dating but you are not intererested in me so I think its for the best."

"Well I am sorry to hear that but Zane flies solo but don't worry you will have me to keep you company." and he gave her the best smile that he could make that made her heart go crazy and with that he went inside his room and shut the door.

_"You know, he is kinda cute." _she thought .

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE **um so thanks for those who are still reading please review see you next chapter


	4. HEY GUYS

Hey guys guess who's back from the dead? Its not Chumley. (too soon?) No its me, Animonger! The story will be updated by Christmas and continue to be updated until it is finished

So I will see everyone on Christmas YAY


End file.
